Summer's Ranger Expeditions
by NyakaRose
Summary: Summer is a 17 year old girl leaving the comforts of her hometown to start life as a daring pokemon ranger. What will Summer encounter in ranger school and beyond with her partner, an eevee, Kuza? Rated M for sexual themes; possible lemons beyond chapter one and humanXpokemon content. DOES have a storyline, not oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Summer was ecstatic for her new job; she had been dreaming of this for years, but her parents said she had to finish school first. Now that she was there, she didn't quite know what to do with herself to prepare.

"MOM! Will I need my scarf and gloves?" she shouted downstairs to her mother.

"No, sweetheart. Professor Hastings said that the Ranger School will be providing everything for you, and that your uniform is specially made for harsh conditions." Her mom's voice was faint from downstairs. Summer worried briefly over her favorite blue gloves before putting them back in her drawer. She turned around, walked over to her bed, and plopped down, sighing.

"What will I do with myself? I can't bring anything from home except a companion that has to learn to be a ranger too!" With that said, Summer glanced at her new eevee that was curled up in a bed on the floor and smiled to herself, adoring the lush, silver coat of her eevee. He was a special gift for graduation, and she felt especially lucky that not only was her first pokemon an eevee but a shiny one at that! She had decided to name him Kuma, which meant "at last".

Summer laid back on her bed and stared at her ceiling, her dark brown hair fanning out around her. It had gossamer, though thick, loose, curls and went to her lower back. Her green eyes fluttered with exhaustion as she fought to stay awake. She had been up all night thinking about what would happen, and if she would fit in at the ranger school.

Kuma stood up, stretching with his front paws in front of him and shaking off his nap. He padded over to the bed and jumped alongside his trainer, landing gracefully on the royal blue mattress.

"Kuma, I'm going to miss this place, even if you don't. This has been my whole life, Arceus knows I'll miss it," she trailed off before sighing deeply again and turning her full, muscular body towards her eevee and petting him. He nuzzled her face with his nose, and she giggled to herself, "Oh, Kuma, at least I'll have you for company." She took the little fox pokemon and squished him against her breasts, closing her thick-lashed eyes. He cuddled in her arms for a moment, before picking his head up and swiveling his ears towards the ajar door.

There was a soft knock on the wall, and her mother Annette peeked her blonde head around the door. "Summer, sweetie, you need to finish getting your backpack together. Someone is coming to pick you up later and you can't keep them waiting." Her mother was attractive, but not like Summer. Her blonde hair was cropped to her shoulders, and her blue eyes were friendly. Her lips were thin, and her frame was slight. She wore spandex black workout pants and a pink tank top; it was obvious that she was into keeping fit.

Summer reflected her mom's love for staying healthy through exercise. It would help her in ranger school-there were many physically demanding jobs that she would be doing. Though she was thin and muscular from her workouts at home and her daily jogs to the pokemon center with Kuma, Summer kept her C cup and her large rounded ass that her mother lacked. She also had rounder, more sexual hips that a few too many of her male classmates took notice of.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm working on it. I just took a second to think," she replied.

"All you've been doing is thinking! Just remember to wear something to keep you from chafing on the ride. You could be riding on a Dragonite," her mom exclaimed while retreating back out the door. Summer snickered as she left _Riding a Dragonite, now that would be fun. Anything that big really..._

Summer blushed hard as her thoughts wandered, and she realized she was still pressing Kuma into her breasts. Her white top and lacy push up served to smother him in her cleavage. She quickly let him go, sitting up quickly while Kuma flailed slightly from being dropped onto the bed and sat on his haunches, looking at her curiously.

"Eeve..?" He tilted his head slightly and pawed at her right breast while looking at her face for a reaction. By her deepening red cheeks, he assumed that he shouldn't do that, and jumped off the bed, walking to the door and turning around "Eeve, eevee!". He gestured towards the door with his nose.

Summer's embarrassment and shock quickly turned to relief. _Thank Arceus, I thought he was hitting on me! I knew that pokemon could be turned on by people, but he must have just wanted to go for a walk. _Summer stood up, pulling her shirt up slightly and adjusting her jean shorts. She glanced over at her packed bag and went through it quickly, holding up a finger for Kuma to wait. _Underwear, bras, ID, cards, matches, makeup, lip-balm, brush, hair ties, face wash, shampoo, toothbrush, snacks, towels, flashlight, perfume, bottles, potions, antidotes, escape ropes, and socks! That should be everything. _Summer nodded to herself, grabbed her bag, walked to her door, and turned around to take one last look at her room. _I'll miss this place...but at least I can come visit_. Summer turned and closed the door, walking out behind Kuma and rubbing her eye, which had a tear in it.

"Well, we are starting a new life together, right Kuma?" Summer said while smiling down at her silver companion.

"Eevee, eevee, eve!" Kuma jumped down the first few steps excitedly, looking back at his trainer. She was wonderful to him, and at the wonderful age of 17, she was a perfect specimen of beauty. He would follow her anywhere. Summer grinned at her companion, white teeth flashing, then looked ahead to her front door and through the window, where she saw a huge shadow of a dragon type looking over her lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer stood next to her mom, sweating lightly under the strong sunlight as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening to her. Her ride for Ranger School was here, and _holy shit..._

She didn't know which was better: the guy climbing off the Flygon or the dragon pokemon itself. She came from a small town where dragon types were uncommon, much less one as sleek and powerful as Flygon. Her small town was also notorious for having a depressing lack of guys.

_God damn, just look at him. And that Flygon must be his. _She eyed up the older boy as he took off his black flying hat and sky blue riding goggles. He was tall and bronzed, and he looked like he had taken a long trip, judging by his ruffled clothing. His black pants hugged him a little more than normal pants, and he wore his blue dress shirt lazily with the first few tops unbuttoned.

Shaking out his brown hair, he looked up and greeted Summer and her mom with a wave._ "_Hi there, you two must be Ms. Annette and Summer?" he asked, offering his hand smoothly to Summer's mom.

Annette snapped out of her daydream and took his hand, wondering briefly about its radiating warmth before replying, "Yes! Nice to meet you! You must be Zane, the co-director of the Ranger school?". He nodded politely, sensing that she would continue. "I'm really so excited about sending my girl to Ranger School. She's wanted this forever, since she was a little girl that time that-" she paused and looked in confusion at Summer as her daughter nailed her in the side with a finger.

Chuckling, Zane stepped a little bit closer to the pair. " I understand Ms. Annette. It must be hard to have to send your child so far away, but rest assured that she is in good hands with me." he said while winking at Summer. She blushed hard as her mother sighed in distress before giving her daughter a hug.

"Sweetie I'll miss you. You need to give me a call as soon as you get there...and let me know how the ride goes with Mr. Zane!" She continued to eye him as she was talking to her daughter.

"No need to call me mister, I'm not much older than Summer. I'm sure she will do fine. I only graduated from Ranger School about two years ago, actually." He smiled warmly at Annette then turned Summer. "I understand you have a companion picked out already? Will it be sent to the lab when it is bought or caught?"

Summer and her mother exchanged glances while holding back laughs. Suddenly, a silver streak ran out the house and tackled Zane. Kuma tumbled over Zane and quickly jumped in front of Summer, long ears pressed against his head as he eyed the handsome co-director.

"Kuma! What has gotten into you?" Summer exclaimed as she bent over to pick up her eevee, her breasts slightly spilling out of her white shirt as she leaned over. Summer's mom rushed forward, offering a hand to Zane as he sat up chuckling and brushing off his shirt.

"So this must be your partner? I was unaware that you already had him. Have you been training him?"

Summer nodded as she clutched Kuma to her chest while giving him a look. "I've had my trainers license this whole last year of school but I got Kuma at graduation. I've been able to do a lot of training with him in that time, though."

Zane nodded as he grabbed Annette's hand and standing up. "You have an advantage, then. If you can show me how you two battle when we get to the school I can let you skip the first few weeks of intro classes." Summer's face lit up and Kuma's ears perked up.

Summer nodded. "That would be great! Um..." she glanced at Zane's Flygon, "We wouldn't be battling your Flygon, right? I mean we are pretty good, but not _that _good yet." She laughed nervously.

Zane smiled reassuringly. "Of course not! Don't stress too much over it, just enjoy the ride over. How about it? You ready to go?"

Summer turned around excitedly and hugged her mom, with Kuma getting squished in between them. Turning back with her brown hair bouncing and green eyes gleaming she said, "You bet I am!"

"Alright, hop on. Flygon, lower down a bit more so she can ride." Flygon yawned a bit then knelt with his forearms flat against the grown. His green skin matched the grass, and in the sun, his red goggles glinted. Summer took a few steps towards Flygon and rested her hand on it's neck. "Go on, he doesn't bite. At least not unless I tell him to in battle." joked Zane.

Annette choked back a laugh and shooed Summer on, "Get on already, you were so eager to begin Ranger School and now you're chickening out!"

Summer blushed hard and nodded. She placed Kuma on the ground with her red backpack then swung her right leg around the base of the dragon's neck. She scooted up the rest of the way while trying to pull down her jean shorts. "Come on Kuma!" Her eevee glared at Zane, dragged Summer's backpack to the side of Zane's flygon, and hopped up on Summer's lap. Summer sighed inwardly _This will be a long ride if Kuma keeps this up. Looks like someone won't be getting into their pokeball today. _

Zane shook Annette's hand one last time before turning to his flygon. "Summer, could you sit behind me? I'll need you to hold on so that I can steer."

"Could I steer?" Summer asked. She shifted in her seat. _There's no way I'll be able to scoot any more without mooning the world. _

"Well...I've never let a newbie steer, but confidence is a good thing. Give it a shot." Zane looked amused and jumped up behind Summer.

"Summer! You better be careful! Don't do anything too reckless!"

Summer sighed again before waving her mother off. "So, how do I get..him?" she glanced at Zane questioningly over her shoulder.

"Yeah, him."

"To go?"

Zane motioned to Flygon's long ears. "Flygon, you can stand up now. Hold on Summer and make sure you clip yourself to that safety strap" Summer nodded and hurriedly clipped her pokeball belt to the collar around Flygon's neck as the dragon type stretched again and stood up, huffing at the thought of a long ride with two passengers. "You just put pressure on either ears to steer, and tug at both for takeoff. I would hold on to those tight, though. It won't hurt him."

Summer took a breath and settled her hands on the dragon's warm ears before tugging firmly on them.

"Fly-fly-GON" Flygon's grunted as he shook his wings powerfully and began running full speed down Summer's rural street. He spread his wings as the wind whipped Summer's hair. As Flygon began to flap his wings and they left the ground, Kuma held onto Flygon's collar tightly and Zane wrapped his arms around Summer's waist, tightening as they increased altitude.

"From here on out, I'll give you directions! Stay alert and maintain pressure on his ears to keep speed. Raise and lower to adjust elevation" yelled Zane over the roar of Flygon's wings and the wind.

Summer gritted her teeth as her heart raced. _I can't decide if I'm excited because his arms are around my waist or because I'm fucking 100 feet or something in the air._ The houses of her hometown were now just tiny specks under her, and she struggled to hang onto Flygon's ears. "Got it!" She paused, trying to get used to breathing the rushing air, "Which way to the Ranger School?"

"All the way west. Just keep a steady increase in pressure on the left ear! It's a lot of subtleties, you know?" Zane yelled again over the wind.

Flygon grumbled over the noise in his ear and the obviously inexperienced girl flying him. His only thought to comfort him during this predicament?

_At least she's pretty._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi! My name is Rhythmi! I know you're probably tired from the ride over here, but that is so cool that you..." Summer seemed to slide in and out of consciousness as the girl sitting on the bunk bed across from hers chattered away.

_I'm so damn tired. Damn Flygon. Damn Ranger School. Dame Zane. Wait... _Summer paused in her thoughts and took a better look at her companion.

_Damn that girl is fine. _Summer shifted to her side to get a better view of Rhythmi. _Why didn't I notice her before? Oh...that's right. That damn ride. _

"But anyways! We are rooming together in here. I heard from Zane that you wanted to be a Top Ranger? Well, I want to become an operator. They monitor Ranger activities and..." _Wait...did she just say we are rooming together?_

_ Hell yes, _Summer thought.

Rhythmi continued to talk as Summer eyed her up. Rhythmi was young like Summer, but was probably about 19. Her blonde, curly hair was pulled back in two low pig tails that bounced as she talked animatedly about the jobs of an operator. Her brown eyes were lively, and her ranger school uniform hugged her hips and B cup breasts a little tightly. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, and Summer could see straight up her skirt.

Summer groaned, trying not to linger on the lacy baby blue underwear peeking out from under Rhythmi's skirt as she sat up, kicking off the covers that someone had laid over her.

"Looks like you're finally up!" Rhythmi stood up, and walked towards the groggy Summer, reaching out her arms in a friendly motion and hugging Summer. Rhythmi's perky breasts pressed against Summer's chin. Summer struggled to contain her breath and held Rhythmi a second longer than she normally would. Who could blame her? This chick might be a talker, but Arceus be damned if her body didn't make up for it.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping an eye out for me. How long was I out?" Summer struggled to both recollect the time from landing to the present and keep her eyes off of Rhythmi's cleavage.

Rhythmi paused at Summer's gaze following it and blushing before saying, "Oh, only a few hours. Probably from exhaustion. If you want, I can help you change for dinner? We don't have to wear our ranger school uniforms, they give us a casual uniform for dinner and off days." Summer tried to hide her excitement at the idea of Rhythmi helping Summer get her clothes off. "What do you say?"

"Oh, uh, sure! Hey, wait, where is my pokemon? It was a shiny eevee, his name is Kuma." Summer suddenly remembered.

"I put him in his pokeball. He looked like he could use a long rest! That was a heck of a trip." Said Rhythmi rising and beginning to dig through Summer's drawers underneath the mattress of the bunk bed as Summer looked on, unconcerned with the content of her drawers. The content of Rhythmi's shirt was much too concerning. "Here we are!" She said, pulling out a ranger school t shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and regular jeans. "Don't worry, it is more comfortable than it seems. Skinny or regular jeans?"

Summer shook herself out of her trance, standing to face Rhythmi. "Skinny, please."

"That's how I like mine too." Rhythmi commented while grinning and handing Summer the jeans. "They should be your size, that was why they had that part of the entrance application." Summer blushed a little bit. She always had supple hips. _I wonder if Rhythmi swings..._

"I'll just turn around so you can change, okay? I'll change too so we don't have to wait on each other. We only have communal showers and bathrooms down the hall, so most girls just change with their roommate" said Rhythmi while grabbing her jeans off the bed and turning around and starting to unbutton her ranger school shirt.

"Uh-okay. Thanks Rhythmi." Summer turned around, and after pausing a second to hear the rustling of Rhythmi's shirt and skirt being peeled off, Summer began to do the same.

Both girls could feel the heat rising to their cheeks as they wondered about each other. Rhythmi was bisexual; she had known that since she was much younger but did not get girls very often. Most girls thought that she was completely straight, and the guys thought she was adorable, much to her annoyance. She would even venture to say that she was a lesbian, if it wouldn't be for her other... affinity. Summer shifted uncomfortably as she struggled with the button on the jeans. Her hips were a tight fit, as usual. _Well fuck. My hips are always too big but at least I have a sexy girl behind my stripping. I could get used to this. _

_ "_Hey Summer?" Rhythmi's voice was quiet as her rustling stopped.

"Yeah?" Summer replied as she finished pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"You think you could help me with something?" Rhythmi's voice remained quiet and sounded almost shy. She brushed her hair behind one of her ears and bit her lip. "My bra came undone. Think you could button it back up for me?"

Summer blushed for a second before grinning. "Sure thing!" she said, turning and walking over to Rhythmi, who had her arms in the air tangled in her t-shirt. She had a white, lacy bra on, from what Summer could see on the back straps, and the hooks had come undone. Summer hesitated for a moment when she reached Rhythmi before resting a hand on her middle back. _Damn. _

Her skin was silky smooth and she had a delicate, curvy waist. Her lower back's arch was exaggerated, and Summer smiled at the dimples before running a finger down to brush them. Rhythmi gasped, "Summer! Uh..." Her voice failed her as Summer's other hand ran to Rhythmi's hip and Summer stepped closer, placing her warm lips on Rhythmi's smooth shoulder.

Suddenly, a loud bell sequence rang from the intercom, and Rhythmi and Summer jumped, their heads colliding.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" They apologized simultaneously and Rhythmi turned around as she apologized, forgetting that her bra was half off. When she followed Summer's downward gaze, Rhythmi blushed and fumbled with her bra, clasping the white hooks behind her back and pulling her shirt on.

Laughing, Summer remarked, "Looks like you can get that bra hooked when you have some motivation." Rhythmi grinned at Summer, and before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and pecked Summer on the lips.

Rhythmi smiled sweetly. "Thanks _so much_ for all your _help_." The sarcasm in her voice was evident as she turned away from Summer's red face towards the door. "Lets go eat dinner, roomie."


End file.
